A Wish On a Star Can Really Come True
by Hainekko
Summary: Risa looking at the stars, making a wish to see him again. [darkxrisa] [oneshot]


-1A Wish upon a star… Can actually come true!

K+ story

Summary: Short one-shot on Risa looking at the stars. DarkRisa

**BOLD-** is me talking.

Notes: Forgive me if it dosent make any sense! I thought about this last night while watching Read it and weep (which I say was not very good. Well I didn't like it.). While watching I was gonna open the window in my room. Then I noticed the stars! They were pretty! Really pretty! Now I decided to write about it. Then I scribbled something on my paper. A random letter that would decide who I was gonna write this on. And you know what? It happened to be the letter R. I thought of 2 Rikus. Riku Harada from DN Angel (Duh). And Riku from Kingdom Hearts. I thought… naw…. So I went with my fave anime gal Risa Harada. It may be sucky cause I thought about this last night at like 8:30 PM. But im writing this at 5:00 AM. Yes, AM. I cant sleep. So yeah. On with the story.

I DON'T OWN DN ANGEL. . 

And while I was editing, I think I got a few things wrong, cause I'm watching **Gunslinger Girl **at the same time. I'm thinking of a **Gunslinger Girl **fan fiction.

XD

'Looking at the stars… Oh, it's so pretty.' Risa thought to herself. She was sitting on one of the chairs she had on the balcony at the Harada Mansion (do they live in a mansion?). She could see the stars twinkling one by one. Hold on a sec.

**One of 'em is flying across the sky! Risa! Make a wish!**

Risa folded her hands together. Her eyes were closed and seemed like she was thinking deeply. 'I hope I can see **him **soon.' Risa thought for her wish.

**Who was that him? If you're reading this, you have to know. Points to _Dark_'_s name in summary._ If ya don't then wow. Lol, well it's Dark Mousy (squeals). **

"Risa! I'm going to bed now!" Riku yelled. Risa didn't pay any attention. Her eyes focused on the stars. There was something about them that she just couldn't take her eyes off of them. But what? Risa heard a silent 'thump' behind her. What was it? Risa was slightly frightened. Actually, too frightened to turn around.

"Hey." said a voice that sounded familiar. Risa's scared frown turned into a smile. She closed her eyes and folded her hand which made it seem like she was praying. 'Thank You!' she thought. After that, she turned around. To see no other than… pauses for 5 seconds

**Just say it! Dark Mousy! Dark Mousy! Dark Mousy! Dark Mousy!**

… Dark Mousy. "Mr. Dark!" Risa squealed like any other fan girl when they see their fave bisshy. (I'm working on a fanfic about how people hate Risa and why they shouldn't. And this is one reason. Please read my upcoming one!)

"Long time no see… Risa." Dark said. Then Risa gave him a big hug that was worth more than a thousand I-Love-Yous and meaning it. To make it better, Dark hugs back. Who wouldn't? Oh yeah, those Risa haters. They broke the hug. (Aww man.)

"Where did you go? You haven't sent a warning letter in a 'long' time. What came up?" Risa asked leaning against the balcony. Dark smirked, "Well Dai- I mean I almost died? No, ummm I got a little tired from the Phantom Thief work and just needed a break." Risa nodded.

"I'm glad you didn't almost die!"

"Yeah."

"So you went to Hawaii?"

"Huh?"

"You said that you went for a break."

'Oh. No I didn't. Dai- I mean, well, I heard someone died in Hawaii."

"Really? Why would something so little in a medium sized island reach all the way here in Japan? Oh well." Dark grinned at went on babbling on and on. She fell half asleep by his babbling… _'I never knew he could talk this much…' _Risa thought as her eyes started to close. They shot back open. _ 'No! No! No! I can't sleep right here! Dark is talking! I have to listen.'_

"Hey, Risa. Risa? Risaaaaa" Dark said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh! I wasn't falling asleep!" Risa yelled.

"Righhht." Dark said sarcastically. "Well, you seem sleepy, so, I'll leave now." Dark said as he spread his wings. Risa was falling asleep she couldn't even see that he was leaving. She fell back into the chair she was sitting on before he came. There was a loud **thump**. Dark looked back and saw Risa fell into the chair.

**Wait Wait Wait! I was supposed to say thump! No fair! **

"Risa?"

**No use, She's fast asleep. **

He walked back to her and carried her 'bridal style' back inside. He was about to lay her down in her bed, but suddenly, Riku came in. Good thing the lights were off. Dark gave out a loud sigh of relief. So loud, that Riku heard it! Dark could here the light switch on. He closed his eyes and before he knew it, Riku was yelling and throwing stuff at him.

"What are you doing in my sister's room! Pervert!"

"She fell asleep outside! I was just bringing her in!" Dark yelled back causing Risa to awake.

"Wha? Where am I?" She asked rubbing her eyes. She looked around to see she was in her room. "Oh, I'm in my room!" She giggled then went back to sleep.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!"

"ok! I'm going out!"

Dark was about to get out of the house but suddenly turned around. "I forgot something." Dark said. Riku sighed. It was no use. "Good Night… My Little Princess." Dark said in gave Risa a little peck on the forehead. Riku's eyes grew. "I told you to get out!"

"Aww, Riku's jealous, I'll give you a kiss too." Dark said. "Shut up!" Riku yelled and started throwing random things at him. "You! Never! Ever! Ever! Ever! GO NEAR MY SISTER AGAIN! GOT IT!"

**Sorry Riku, but I won't allow that!**

**Fin**

**---------**

**Lol- well, I just got bored so I wrote this, and the bold stuff means I was talking. So please,**

**R&R- the term at which people use as Read and Review.**

**Sorry for the OOCness.**

**OOC- the term at which people say Out of Charcater.**


End file.
